


Not Chance

by Merfilly



Category: Fifth Millennium Series - Shirley Meier & S. M. Stirling & Karen Wehrstein
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan's thoughts around their first shared adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



Most people would say it was chance. Chance had placed that ship in her path. Chance had led her to the same lodging as the mercenary. Chance had given them rooms so near to one another.

Megan didn't believe fully in chance. She'd had to claw her way out of too many nasty situations to call it luck when life broke for her, instead of against. There was a fate working to put Shkai'ra in her path, to give her the ally she needed.

That feeling was only confirmed, when the crazy Kommanza followed her aboard the ship taking Megan home to regain her ship and House.

Chance was for dice games; this was goddess-touched, and Megan would never forget that, especially as the voyage home cemented all the ties binding her to Shkai'ra.


End file.
